des écailles et des étincelles
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles, films et cartoon:: 21ème vignette : Hiccup et Toothless, ami. 22e: Stoick et Toothless, monstre. 23e: Stoick, remords. 24 et 25es: Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup, amputation. 26e: Stoick, Hiccup/Astrid. 27e: Stoick/Valka, souvenir. 28 et 29es: Hiccup/Astrid, proposition. MàJ, 30e: Hiccup/Astrid, en public. 31e: Astrid/Hiccup, avec pudeur. ::gen, het, sérieux et crack::
1. un petit hoquet

(note : je crois que je ne ferais jamais à "Harold" - _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock_ en VO ; en VF il aurait pu s'appeler "Hoquet" ou "Hareng" et s'en sortir aussi bien ou mal que les autres Vikings ? il reste toujours Hiccup pour moi.)

**Titre** : une petite chose faiblarde  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Et ça, personne ne le dit. »  
d'après Alake Nos sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité** : pré film  
**Note** : écrit avant de voir HTTD2 - qui a bizarrement à moitié _joss_é et à moitié confirmé cette théorie à la fois  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Personne ne le dira à voix haute, parce que ça serait remuer la hache dans la plaie, mais beaucoup au village pensent qu'il aurait mieux valut pour le Chef que son premier rejeton ne survive pas. Ça arrive, qu'un premier enfant naisse trop tôt, soit malingre et ne voit pas la fin de son premier hiver, c'est un gâchis pour les parents, mais ceux qui naissent ensuite sont plus forts.  
Stoick devait bien s'en douter quand il l'a nommé Hoquet et pas Os ou Sale-Chiot.

Hiccup pourtant vit, grandit comme une mauvaise herbe… et aucun frère ne lui naît.


	2. gauche

**Titre** : main gauche  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, Snotlout (Rustik), Stoick  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « C'était beaucoup trop difficile.  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film/série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Trop difficile pour toi ? se moque Snotlout en voyant Hiccup tituber sous le poids de l'épée. Et du regard de son père.

Fouetté par l'insulte plus encore que par la lanière de l'instructeur, Hiccup bande ses maigres muscles pour la brandir et l'abattre. Surpris par son mouvement, du mauvais côté, Snotlout n'arrive pas à le parer… mais il était trop faible pour faire beaucoup de mal.

- Non, non, non !  
Au lieu de félicitation, son geste lui attire encore des reproches.

- La main _droite_ au-dessus. Tu attaques dans _ce_ sens. Pourquoi faut-il que tu fasses tout de travers ?


	3. l'étoffe des héros

**Titre** : l'étoffe des héros  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Gobber (Geulefort) et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « … Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment un héros, tu sais. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité** : début du film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Un héros, tu sais, c'est plus qu'un fou furieux qui fonce sur le danger sans réfléchir, explique le forgeron, martelant en même temps la prochaine épée du chef et les craintes de son apprenti.  
» Il pourrait s'attaquer à trop gros pour lui, perdre une main, un œil ou carrément la vie.

- Il aura fait son devoir et protégé… ceux qui ne peuvent pas se battre ?

- Et ça laisse un guerrier de moins pour cette protection.

Gobber trempe l'épée – et douche les espoirs de Hiccup.  
- Mais parfois un sacrifice est nécessaire. Un vrai héros a réfléchi, et fonce quand même.


	4. une main tendue

**Titre** : une main, sans arme  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « S'il arrivait à rentrer, ils allaient l'entendre. »  
d'après Modocanis sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Tendre la main à un dragon… Tout le monde a toujours su, depuis sa naissance, que Hiccup ne serait jamais un vrai Viking. Personne n'aurait prédit qu'il irait jusqu'à devenir le contraire d'un Viking. Pourtant le voilà, à tenter de flatter une gueule monstrueuse capable de cracher le feu, à la bourrer de poissons, à la gratouiller…

Puis il quitte la gueule pour la queue. Un dragon à terre est un dragon mort, et un dragon mort est le seul type de bon dragon. Mais au lieu de l'achever, il lui rend son vol.

Il crée un pont entre leurs espèces.


	5. ensemble

**Titre** : confiance et liberté  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Une sensation de liberté, sans borne et sans entraves, et en même temps l'assurance d'un lien indestructible, d'une confiance absolue dans un partenaire incroyable, c'est que le vol procurait à Hiccup et Toothless.  
Entre eux, une ligne de vie, non pas une chaîne. Autour, l'immensité. Les cieux entiers leur appartenaient. Ils glissaient sous les vents, dans la lumière.

Toothless savoure de n'être plus sous la coupe de la Reine Dragon et a fait son propre choix d'accorder sa confiance à Hiccup. Hiccup s'est enfin forgé son propre destin, différent des Vikings… avec Toothless. Leur liberté existe à travers cette confiance.


	6. confiance

**Titre** : relation réciproque  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, les dragons et les vikings  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Et ils partageaient un lien très profond. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Un lien très profond unit le dragon et celui qui le monte. Un lien de compréhension mutuelle et de confiance. Le dragon n'est pas un animal domestique, encore moins un outil ni une arme de guerre. Ça n'est pas une simple monture. C'est un compagnon plus que ne le sera jamais le chien ou le cheval les plus fidèles.

Hiccup pourrait continuer comme ça pendant des heures, mais bien sûr son auditoire ne le laissera pas faire. Les Vikings et les longs discours ne font pas bon ménage. Et il se heurte à un mur d'incompréhension quand il parle d'estime…


	7. la marque du guerrier

**Titre** : une marque d'honneur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : "Skipper pouvait partir avec dignité. Mais voir son petit gars perdre brutalement ses dernières illusions, ça fait trop mal."  
racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Trop mal en point pour continuer à se battre, c'est un concept qui n'existe pas pour Stoick le Vaste.  
Un bon Viking n'arrête jamais de se battre ! jusqu'au Valhöll ! Regardez tous ceux qui ont perdu une main, ou un pied, ou plus encore, et que ça n'a pas diminué. Gobber est là pour y veiller. (À un moment, les armes intégrées à ses prothèses étaient tellement appréciées qu'on soupçonne certains d'avoir fait exprès de se laisser manger des bouts par les dragons.)

Et son fils… est un vrai Viking. Il aura la meilleure jambe possible (…après la vraie).


	8. les meilleurs attraits

**Titre** : le meilleur attribut !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : HTTYD/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Ruffnut, Tuffnut (Kranedur et Kognedur), Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « - Pas besoin, lâche-t-il en s'ébouriffant les plumes du poitrail. »  
sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Du poitrail !  
- De la cuisse !

Comme souvent, Ruffnut et Tuffnut oublient la réalité pour s'engager dans un duel de cri.

- Ils se disputent à propos de quoi, cette fois ?  
- Du meilleur morceau de yak, avance Fishlegs.  
- Du meilleur attribut d'un guerrier, contre Snotlout en exhibant les siens.

Astrid, après une grimace de dégoût, suggère :  
- Du meilleur attribut chez un… partenaire…  
- Il y a une différence pour eux ?  
- Bah, ils n'ont rien de tout ça de toute façon.

Hiccup considère son propre manque de muscle et se demande si pour une fois, ça n'est pas mieux.


	9. un équipier imbuvable

**Titre** : tellement imbu de lui-même...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Riders of Berk  
**Personnage** : Snotlout (Rustik)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Cartoon Network

**Prompt** : « C'est un peu sa façon de lui témoigner sa reconnaissance. »  
d'après Koklico sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Témoigner sa reconnaissance, c'est quelque chose dont Snotlout est totalement incapable. C'est déjà un miracle qu'à force de combats en équipe où les autres Riders lui aient sauvé la mise, il finisse par en éprouver juste un peu.

Depuis qu'il sait marcher, son père l'a dressé à être le meilleur – et il se prend définitivement pour tel. Personne ne lui a appris l'humilité, ni ses limites. Qu'il puisse avoir besoin d'aide… le brise le jour où il le réalise. Que ça n'est pas son talent ou sa chance ni l'admiration des autres qui le sauve. C'est un choix qu'ils font.


	10. fait et surfait

**Titre** : ça, c'est fait  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Riders/Defenders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Snotlout et Hookfang  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Cartoon Network

**Prompt** : « Le repos, enfin. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Race to Fireworm Island_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Le repos, en fin de compte, c'est très surfait, conclut Snotlout après une journée de congé. Son père avait raison de dire que c'est pour les faibles.

Il a passé quelques heures à simplement voler, sans piquer de pointe de vitesse, sans pousser l'endurance de Hookfang, sans faire d'acrobaties, et ça n'avait rien de drôle. Il s'est cassé la tête à compter les poissons qu'il lui donnait à manger. Il a gratouillé jusqu'à avoir des crampes dans les bras, chose qui ne lui arrive jamais quand il manie les armes.  
Tisser du lien, comme dit Hiccup, ça lui apporte quoi ?


	11. de la lave !

**Titre** : _the floor is lava!_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Riders of Berk  
**Personnages** : Fishlegs (Varech) et Meatlug (Bouledogue), le reste de l'équipe  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks & Cartoon Network

**Prompt** : "Ce nest pas bien grave : aprs tout, lui le sait assez bien pour eux tous. »  
d'après Alaiya 666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _The Iron Gronckle  
_**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Euh… tous aux abris ? suggère Fishlegs en entendant Meatlug gargouiller.

Ça faisait longtemps que le Gronckle n'avait plus émis un bruit pareil, mais il n'oublie jamais un détail relatif aux dragons, surtout relatif à _son_ dragon et à sa santé.  
Les Riders avec une once de jugeote obéissent sans poser de question. C'est-à-dire, Hiccup et Astrid bondissent. Snotlout et les jumeaux ergotent stérilement.

Meatlug entre en éruption. Tous les enfants de Berk, en grandissant, jouent à « le sol c'est de la lave ! » certains adultes ont continué, au fil des attaques de dragons. Ça faisait longtemps…


	12. le fier Gronckle

**Titre** : ils sont tous dangereux  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : un gronckle  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Mais dès qu'il aura su trouver les bons arguments, Forster sait que comme pour cette fois avec Hal ses amis le suivront. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Vrombissant comme une armée de mouches furieuses sorties de l'enfer, le Gronckle fond sur sa proie.

Sous la peau écailleuse, sa masse musculaire fait battre ses ailes minuscules à une vitesse effarante. Son estomac concocte un jet de lave, peut-être pas aussi ravageur que les jets de flammes d'autres dragons, à première vue, mais causant leur part de dégâts tout de même. Sa lourde queue et sa tête dure agissent comme des béliers défonçant tout sur leur passage.

Il n'a pas autant de grâce que d'autres espèces, mais il n'en est pas moins redoutable ! Ça reste un dragon, après tout.


	13. je chanterai à pleine voix

**Titre** : _I'll even sing you poetry_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Couple** : Stoick/Valka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « S-Shô-chan... »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Oh, chante encore avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Stoick le Vaste est un Viking, une brute, il ne fait pas dans la poésie – leur chanson préférée propose l'inverse, mais justement, c'est un exploit de sa part qu'il est prêt à accomplir pour sa belle.  
- On a déjà chanté et dansé tant et plus...  
- Une dernière fois ?

C'est une chose de brailler au milieu d'une fête avec la musique pour le porter et Gobber pour couvrir sa voix, c'est fort différent seul à seule avec l'épouse qu'il vient de faire sienne, chez eux.  
Mais il a promis il s'exécute.


	14. venu au monde avant l'heure

**Titre** : _the runt of the litter_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon (2)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Stoick/Valka, bébé Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Alors à quoi bon l'espionner ainsi ? »  
racine sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Né ainsi une lune entière trop tôt, petit et malingre, le premier enfant du Chef a bien peu de chances de survivre. La mère elle-même en est consciente. Entre ses bras tremblants, la petite chose chétive n'a pas le réflexe de chercher à téter.

Stoick pourtant refuse net d'aller exposer leur premier-né.  
- Mon fils n'est pas né « trop » tôt. Il était impatient de tous nous rencontrer, voilà tout, et il grandira vite, affirme-t-il.

Le neuvième jour, c'est avec fierté qu'il le prend sur son genou et le baptise... même si c'est du nom traditionnel d'un avorton.


	15. comme un roc

**Titre** : stoïquement  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Stoick/Valka  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Et il se détestait de ne pas réussir à aller de l'avant. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré franchise/2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Réussir à aller de l'avant allait lui coûter bien des efforts, se dit Stoick.

Il était un père autant qu'un mari et son petit garçon réclamait sa présence. Et il était un chef avant d'être un mari et un père et le village entier réclamait sa responsabilité.  
Il ne ferait donc pas d'un seul dragon une vengeance personnelle en négligeant tout le reste. En revanche, prendre une nouvelle femme pour élever son premier fils et lui en donner d'autres rapidement... il ne pouvait franchir ce pas.

Pas de corps, pas de funérailles, pas d'adieu formel : il était toujours marié.


	16. cheville à ressort

**Titre** : une de ses idées  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Gobber et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompts** : « Dois-je te rappeler les effets d'une morsure de vampire, ou ce n'est pas utile ? » d'après Alaiya  
puis « J'ai pas à me plaindre. » d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité** : pré film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ce n'est pas utile, fait Gobber en ayant à peine regardé le plan que lui tendait Hiccup, tout fier.

Il aura essayé, au moins, de le faire en douceur. Mais un simple haussement d'épaule et un commentaire dérogatif ne suffisent pas à le faire taire et Hiccup poursuit ses grandes explications sur cette articulation de son invention ; Gobber doit le couper de manière plus incisive.

- Hiccup. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé avec ton dernier... truc à base de ressort ? Ma patte en bois me va très bien comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'une patte folle.

o 

- J'ai pas à me plaindre, vraiment, insiste Gobber.  
- Mais Gobber, tente une dernière foi Hiccup, sa raideur te ralentit pour te déplacer.  
- Et moi je te répète que j'y suis habitué et que ça ne me dérange pas. On se fait bouffer une main ou geler une jambe, on remplace par un crochet ou une patte en bois et c'est tout.  
- Justement, ta main : tu la remplaces par tellement d'ustensiles...  
- Je ne dis pas que ton idée est mauvaise, juste inutile. Garde-là pour quand ça t'arrivera. Si tu recommences à te faire tomber une hache sur le pied...


	17. apprendre à se battre

**Titre** : tu parles d'un jeu...  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Snotlout  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Cressida Cowell et Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Je suis seulement venu te demander de signer en plus grand. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : pré film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Plus grand et plus fort que Hiccup, le cousin Snotlout n'a jamais fait un bon compagnon de jeux. Il est fréquent que les petits Vikings récoltent des bleus, des bosses et quelques cicatrices, mais entre eux ça se passait toujours dans le même sens.  
Au bout d'un moment Snotlout lui-même a trouvé que ça n'était même plus drôle de taper sur un Hiccup pas fichu de se défendre un tantinet et y a renoncé, se cherchant des adversaires plus gratifiants.

Mais grâce à ces jeux Hiccup se fait une idée de ce ressent le métal entre l'enclume et le marteau...


	18. le meilleur et le deuxième

**Titre** : _the very best_  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Snotlout et Astrid  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « N'empêche, si même lui y est arrivé, ça veut dire que t'as une chance. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- T'as une chance incroyable ma jolie, roucoule Snotlout, c'est que je veux bien de toi comme numéro deux.

Astrid le fait taire de son poing en pleine face. Ça ne durera pas, il revient toujours à la charge, mais à lui offrira juste quelques minutes de... silence, à défaut de paix. Astrid n'est jamais en paix. Berk n'est jamais en paix.  
Numéro deux !

Parce qu'elle est une fille, fluette, et, oui, jolie, on ne la prend pas au sérieux. Même pas ses parents la laissent faire sans rien dire. Mais elle veut être la meilleure et elle le sera !


	19. la meilleure et le raté

**Titre** : valeur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Astrid, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et elle va leur prouver. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle sait ce qu'elle vaut et elle va leur prouver, rage Astrid en balançant sa hache. Elle n'a pas besoin de fanfaronner comme Snotlout que de toute façon personne ne prend au sérieux. Il lui suffit de montrer ce qu'elle sait faire.

Ou il suffirait, si ce... ce corniaud de Hiccup ne cessait de lui voler la vedette complètement par accident.

Il n'a jamais été bon, en quoi que ce soit, et ne peut pas le devenir brusquement comme ça. Il y a forcément un truc, quelque chose de plus que la chance. Et elle veut savoir quoi et comment.


	20. incapable de tuer un dragon

**Titre** : incapable de tuer un dragon  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Même quand je dis la vérité elle ne me croit pas ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité** : dans le courant du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

_Elle ne me croit pas capable de battre un dragon_, réalise Hiccup en voyant Astrid s'emporter un peu plus à chacune de ses réussite. _Et elle a raison_.

Depuis qu'il n'a pas su tuer Toothless – même si Toothless ne portait pas encore ce nom à l'époque – Hiccup n'a plus aucune envie de battre un dragon. Il les trouve de plus en plus fascinants et il adore apprendre – grâce à Toothless justement – de nouvelles choses sur eux.  
Et plus il en découvre sur la façon dont il fonctionne, plus il se rend compte du fossé avec les façons traditionnelles des Vikings.


	21. Hiccup et Toothless, ce qu'on mérite

**Titre** : mérite-t-on une amitié ?  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Hiccup et Toothless  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Rin sourit, mais malgré lui, il se dit qu'il ne mérite peut-être pas un ami comme lui. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il ne mérite peut-être pas un ami comme lui, se dit parfois Hiccup en admirant la dévotion qu'a Toothless envers lui. Des années à être traité au mieux comme inutile, au pire comme catastrophe ambulante, a ratatiné son estime de soi et il faudra de nombreux vols spectaculaires pour la regonfler un peu.

Comme l'a si durement fait remarquer Snotlout, un vrai Viking, si quelqu'un lui avait arraché la queue, ne se serait pas contenté d'un remplacement en métal et aurait bouffé celle de son tourmenteur. Mais... c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas un vrai Viking justement que Toothless l'a pardonné ?


	22. l'utilité des dragons

**Titre** : ceux qui parlent aux dragons  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Hiccup, Toothless  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Mais il est bien trop tard pour la pitié. »  
d'après Papy 1412 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : courant 1er/spoil sur le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il est bien trop tard pour la pitié. Hiccup, dans sa folie, a raison sur un seul point : le dragon peut avoir une utilité, en débusquant pour eux le nid de ses congénères. Quand ça sera fait, il l'abattra.

Il a montré bien trop d'indulgence envers les faiblesses et les excentricités de son fils ces dernières années. Il aurait dû se montrer plus attentif.  
Valka elle aussi prétendait pouvoir s'entendre avec ces monstres et ils l'ont dévorée. Drago Bludvist en a dressé et armé et les a lâchés sur le Thing.

S'il revient, les conséquences pour Hiccup seront terribles.


	23. cuisant échec

**Titre** : remords  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Se battre pour honorer la mort des êtres chers, là est la source de sa volonté. »  
d'après Oiseau Vermillon sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Honte et remords assaillent Stoick. Il n'a pas su élever son fils correctement. Il n'a pas su élever le fils de Valka correctement. Trop préoccupé par ce qu'il imaginait du fils qu'il aurait voulu avoir, il n'a pas suffisamment prêté attention à celui qu'il avait réellement. Il n'a pas su voir les indices du mauvais chemin qu'il prenait.

Ça n'est pas la faute de Hiccup. C'est lui, en tant que père plus encore qu'en tant que chef, qui a échoué. Et jamais il n'aurait dû prononcer ces mots,  
_Alors tu n'es pas mon fils._  
Si seulement il pouvait les reprendre...


	24. dans l'urgence

**Titre** : un morceau de chair calcinée  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Stoick, Gobber, Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompts** : « Cet abruti était irrécupérable. »,  
« Vous êtes juste jaloux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. »,  
« Les humains ont décidément beaucoup d'imagination. » d'après Laitue ;  
« Cependant, il sourit, d'un sourire qui lui donne l'impression d'être face à un ange, et sa gorge se serre. » d'après Papy 1412 ;  
« Si tu recommences à te faire tomber une hache sur le pied... »,  
et une auto-suite sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 6 x 100

oOo

- Irrécupérable, tranche Gobber en voyant ce qui reste la jambe de Hiccup, ses paroles aussi définitives que le coupant de la hache dans le prolongement de son bras.  
Stoick opine, la gorge serrée. Son fils, à la fois un guerrier plus capable qu'eux tous ici, et son petit garçon chétif si léger entre ses bras... une seule jambe est un prix modique quand il a cru l'avoir perdu tout entier n'empêche, il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui épargner ça.  
- Allumez un feu, ordonne-t-il. Et deux hommes de plus pour m'aider à le tenir.  
Même le plus faiblard peut se débattre violemment...

o

Avant tout, le feu. Avec l'incendie qui vient de faire rage et les dragons fraîchement apprivoisés, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, il faut juste trouver du combustile encore intact.  
- Et si quelqu'un a un flacon de gnôle sur lui, c'est le moment de le partager.  
On force Hiccup à boire, il tousse, ses paupières s'agitent, mais il reste inconscient.  
Gobber emmanche avec précaution sa hache portée au rouge. Les grosses pattes des Vikings pèsent sur le corps malingre. Tous savent comment ça se passe pas une parole, juste un hochement de tête comme signal. La hache s'abat lourdement.

o

Même le plus faiblard peut se débattre violemment, ils le savaient et ils ont déjà dû immobiliser des grands costauds autrement plus solides, pourtant, la force avec laquelle Hiccup le Raté, Hiccup le nouveau héros, s'agite et crie, les prend de court. Parce qu'il est tellement petit, tellement fragile, ils craignent de le briser comme une brindille en le serrant trop fort.

Le grésillement et la puanteur de la chair brûlée les assaillent, les cris rauques se changent en gémissements pitoyables. Un fier Viking pourtant habitué à voir des amputations et des cautérisations à vif en est réduit aux larmes.

o

Le pied gauche de Hiccup affreusement mutilé et calciné, est fichu. Ils ont tous déjà vu des blessures du même genre et celle-ci est parmi les pires : ils savent qu'il n'y a plus rien à en sauver. Il faut aller chercher plus haut, là où la jambe est encore saine et amputer, le plus vite possible, avant que la pourriture ne s'y mette.  
Gobber cautérise soigneusement le moignon. Ensuite, il reste un petit corps asymétrique, et un morceau de chair qui n'est plus humain...  
Enveloppé dans un morceau de charpie, ça a grossièrement la taille et le poids d'un nouveau-né.

o

Imagination morbide à l'oeuvre, Stoick voit à la fois son fils tel qu'il est : pâle, mutilé et inconscient, tel qu'il était si peu de temps avant : cet être étrange à mi-chemin entre enfant et adulte, à sa place nulle part dans leur monde, tel qu'il l'a rêvé : un vaillant Viking pourfendeur de dragons, et tel qu'il a été il y a quinze ans, ce petit paquet de langes qui ne criait même pas...

Avec gravité, Gobber place la chose dans le feu. Ils ne peuvent pas l'abandonner comme ça aux charognards, ça a droit à des funérailles.

o

Sa gorge se serre douloureusement à voir les flammes attaquer – ou plutôt, achever de dévorer le bout de jambe arrachée. Ça ne fait plus partie de Hiccup, désormais, c'est juste un déchet à brûler parce que ça sera plus propre comme ça, mais avec ça, c'est tout ce qui reste de son enfance qu'on incinère sur un petit bûcher de fortune.  
Son fils est un homme, un guerrier, il a tué le plus gros et le plus monstrueux des dragons, et mis tous les autres à sa botte. Stoick est partagé entre fierté... et crainte, comme à ses premiers jours.


	25. retomber sur ses pieds

**Titre** : s'habituer  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnages** : Gobber et Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Pour comprendre les événements qui l'avait conduite aux extrêmes mesures, il lui fallait d'abord se concentrer sur sa guérison. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin du 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Sa guérison prendra du temps et ne sera jamais complète, prévient Gobber en pansant le genou de Hiccup. L'endroit où il a tranché est net, bien cautérisé, et devrait cicatriser sans s'infecter. Avec le temps ça sera comme s'il était né ainsi – sauf que, bien sûr, s'il était né ainsi au lieu de le devenir au combat on l'aurait aussitôt exposé.  
Il s'habituera à sa patte à ressort articulée même si elle ne remplacera jamais parfaitement la vraie.

Et il faut qu'il s'attende à la ressentir de temps en temps. Quoi de pire qu'une démangeaison qu'on ne peut pas gratter ?


	26. le mariage d'un fils

**Titre** : la fiancée idéale  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon (2)  
**Personnages/Couple** : Stoick, Hiccup/Astrid  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Quoi qu'il arrive, retiens bien cela, André, une bonne fois pour toutes : tu n'y es pour rien. »  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Note** : lecture différente selon que vous ayez vu ou non le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Pour rien au monde Stoick ne voudrait manquer le mariage de son fils avec la petite Holferson.  
Astrid est charmante, vive, d'apparence aussi fluette que l'était Valka mais elle est forte comme deux et surtout, surtout, depuis cinq ans maintenant, malgré des débuts hésitants et parfois des moments houleux, elle est restée aux côtés de Hiccup, amie et aimante. (Et sa dot est à la hauteur.)

À la prochaine lune, il désignera officiellement Hiccup comme son successeur, et à celle d'après, on les mariera. Il faudrait tous les diables des enfers pour empêcher leur union, et qu'il en soit témoin.


	27. garder proche

**Titre** : contre son cœur  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon/2  
**Personnage/Couple** : Stoick(/Valka)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Cette confiance qu'il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : lecture légèrement différente selon que vous restez sur le 1er film ou pensez au 2ème  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Précieusement conservé toutes ces années malgré les coups reçus qui auraient pu le décoller ou le défoncer, son casque n'a jamais quitté Stoick.  
Dans un village régulièrement brûlé par les dragons, on conserve peu de souvenirs inflammables : un manuscrit, un portrait ou un vêtement ne durent jamais longtemps. Une arme ou une armure, un peu plus, et en prime elles protègent la vie de celui qui les portent.

Des années durant, il a fait son office de seconde peau pour sa dure tête de Viking. Stoick n'a plus besoin d'un souvenir, maintenant, mais le casque restera contre son cœur.


	28. offrande, symbole, admiration

**Titre** : trésor précieux  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Personnage/Couple** : Hiccup(/Astrid)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « Cette confiance qu'il lui inspire est un trésor trop précieux. »  
d'après Benebu sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post _Gift of the Night Fury_  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Trésor trop précieux pour être à nouveau risqué, Hiccup préfère désormais conserver le casque-souvenir à l'abri dans un coffre. L'armure de sa mère disparue n'a pas la même signification pour lui que pour Stoick, mais il y tient.

Il regrette le mal qu'il a fait à son père en jetant le casque ce jour-là dans l'arène, et il a honte d'avoir failli le perdre au fond de l'océan par simple inattention. Heureusement que Toothless a su le repêcher.

Un tel symbole, se demande-t-il ces derniers temps, est-ce que ça ferait un cadeau de mariage convenable pour une Viking exceptionnelle ?


	29. les mots justes

**Titre** : et puis zut pour la mise en scène !  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon/2  
**Personnages/Couple** : Hiccup/Astrid (et Toothless)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks, sans plus grand rapport avec Cressida Cowell

**Prompt** : « J'aurais jamais droit à mon film si la fanbase ne me soutient pas ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : un peu avant le 2ème film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Ne me soutiens pas, surtout, siffle Hiccup à Toothless. Reptile inutile.

Déconcentré par son dragon qui caracole, il n'y a plus moyen qu'il continue la conversation qu'il avait soigneusement préparée. Surtout quand Toothless le prend au mot et le laisse tomber sans cérémonie.

- Vous vous comportez vraiment comme un vieux couple marié, taquine Astrid.

À ces mots, Hiccup qui tentait de se relever dignement, s'étrangle, trébuche et part d'un rire nerveux. La classe incarnée, marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe maigrichonne.

Et puis zut pour la mise en scène. Astrid sait comment il est, autant rester naturel.

- À propos de couple marié...


	30. trop d'encouragements

**Titre** : une des plus belles attractions de Berk  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Ttrain Your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple** : Hiccup/Astrid et des Vikings de Berk  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Se penchant, elle essuya le sucre glace qu'il avait au coin de la bouche avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Idiot. » »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : quelque part post cartoon/pré film 2  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Sur ses lèvres, idiot, pas sur la joue !  
- Demande-lui de t'épouser maintenant !  
- Regarde où tu mets tes mains !

Les Vikings de Berk n'ont jamais été portés sur le tact. Une bataille finie et le danger repoussé, ils se trouveront aussitôt une autre cible. Attaque ou célébration, il est difficile de faire la différence. Même Toothless s'en mêle !

Hiccup pensait juste prendre Astrid dans ses bras, et poser sa joue contre la sienne. Mais même trois ans après personne n'a oublié leur fameux premier baiser public et tout le monde les encourage à continuer sur cette lancée.


	31. compliments et aveux voilés

**Titre** : aveu  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : How To Train Your Dragon  
**Couple** : Astrid/Hiccup  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Légalité** : Dreamworks

**Prompt** : « Moi j'aime que tu sois unique. »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12 – 22 septembre '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post 1er film  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- J'aime que tu sois unique en ton genre, confesse Astrid.

Pendant le plus clair de sa courte vie, Hiccup a souffert de ne pas être un _vrai_ Viking. Et brusquement, il est devenu un Viking _spécial_. De tout le village, l'important c'est que son père soit fier de lui, et si en prime Astrid, la plus viking de tous les Vikings de Berk...  
...Elle a soigneusement pesé ses mots pour ne pas dire clairement qu'_elle l'aime_, tout simplement. La fierté et peut-être un reste de honte l'en empêchent.

Les Vikings ont leur pudeur après tout. Mais il comprend le compliment.


End file.
